Seducing Mr Black
by hippo-baby
Summary: Celestyn had always known she was beautiful and used it to her advantage. After a series of disastrous r/ships that left her devastated, she ran into an old friend but Sirius Black had no words of comfort, only 'I told you so'. Let the games begin...


Chapter One

It was Celestyn Golding's turn to tell the tale and she always does it with a dramatic flair. Her best friends – Nelly and Resa – leaned over the table as they listened to her exaggerated whispers of the Tale of the Sea-Maiden.

"- and the Sea-Maiden, unable to continue living without her One True Love, plunged the dagger deep into her chest and fell into the blue sea amidst the cackles of the Sea-Witch," said Celestyn, sighing dramatically.

"She's stupid," remarked Nelly, leaning backwards and onto her hands. It was a lazy Friday evening and the three girls had just finished their Potions class with Professor Horace Slughorn.

"_I_ think its romantic," said Resa, gazing dreamily out the window. "Dying in the place of your One True Love, I think it's a good way to go."

"Well, you must be crazy," retorted Celestyn, laughing softly. "I don't know why there has to be just the _one_. I'm going to have _hordes_." She tossed back her long hair, the colour of wheat. They were only twelve years old but Celestyn's body seemed to be hinting at a woman she was growing up to be. She had breasts and was damn proud of it.

"You better start collecting then, here comes one of them," whispered Nelly. She had a very slight figure – skinny as a young boy and no suggestions of a young woman behind the loose shirt she donned today. Behind them two fourteen-year-olds sauntered past, both with dark hair and wearing the red robes of Gryffindor. Resa turned around but upon recognizing the boys, she grimaced.

"Talking about the Sea-Maiden again, eh?" sneered one of the boys. He was tall and devastatingly handsome, carrying himself with an air of casual elegance that could never be learned, only inherited.

Celestyn smiled and turned around, deliberately crossing her legs over the chair so they were visible. Confident in her feminity, she said, "Hi, Sirius, James. Did you just get back from Quidditch practice?"

"Yeah," muttered the other boy, James. He was attractive but not nearly as good-looking as his best friend.

"They're always talking about the Sea-Maiden and her One True Love. It's a bunch of bollocks, to tell you the truth," Sirius informed his friend. Celestyn and Sirius had known each other for quite some time as they were both from pureblood families. She wasn't fond of his family though, and the feeling was mutual. The Blacks thought the Goldings a tad _unpure_ given that their lineage was traced back to France and the Blacks didn't trust that it was genuine, preferring instead to believe that they had_ stolen_ their magic at some point in the past.

"It's a true story," protested Celestyn. "My mama's side of the family has been passing it down from generation to generation. Are you calling me a liar, Mr. Black?" She leaned in closer, and he could smell her. She arched a brow slowly, a smile playing on her face. Her eyebrows were shades darker than all that pale yellow hair. And her breasts – they seemed to grow fuller every time he blinked, outlined by the tight shirt that she wore. On Fridays students mostly wore Muggle clothes so their robes could be sent for washing. Sirius's mouth was painfully dry and so his voice was harsh and hoarse when he spoke.

"I'm just saying you're a dreamer, little girl." He messed with her hair playfully and walked away. He wanted to kick himself for thinking such thoughts and Sirius was convinced he was going to go to Hell for thinking them about a _kid_.

Celestyn watched him walk away with a scowl on her face, turning back to her friends. "Little girl?" she fumed, rolling her eyes. "Helga help me, I'll show him who's a little girl someday. One day he'll be sorry he laughed at me."

Resa patted her friend on the back and smiled. "He doesn't mean it Cels."

"Yeah, he's just a guy," added Nelly, "and that means he was born to be a pompous arse."

"Nelly!" whispered Resa, looking around apprehensively to see whether an older student or a teacher could be close enough to listen to their conversation. Thankfully, the nearest Prefect was busy chatting up a girl several metres away from them.

"I'm just saying," shrugged the dark-haired girl.

Celestyn laughed at this and the three girls made their way to the Hufflepuff common room, talking animatedly about their plans for the summer holidays. One day, thought Celestyn, one day.


End file.
